


Samper Fi

by Wherewhale



Series: Samper Fi [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherewhale/pseuds/Wherewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.<br/>And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Samper Fi

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.  
> And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.

_……4월 13일, 소대는 콜버트 하사의 험비를 따라 ‘세븐 캐슬’이라는 슬럼 가로 들어갔다. 우리는 금방이라도 무너질 듯한 2층짜리 아파트가 군집하고 있는 약 1 평방킬로미터쯤 되는 지역을 내려다볼 수 있는 높은 둔덕 위로 올라갔다. 통역사에 따르면 약 십만 명 가량이 이곳에 살고 있었다. 2소대 스물 두 명의 해병들은 사흘 전 바그다드가 무너진 후 이 지역에 들어선 첫 번째 미국인들이었다.……  
(에반 라이트, Generation Kill)_

  마이크 ‘거니’ 윈 중사가 고개를 돌리다가 할 말이 많아 보이는 노인에게 붙잡힌 것을 맨 처음 목격한 것은 상병 월트 해서였다. 마이크는 네이트 픽 중위를 찾고 있었고 중위는 그에게서 백여 미터 떨어진 곳에서 전날 자원해서 그들을 도와주겠다고 나선 50대의 통역사가 전해주는 말을 주의 깊게 듣고 있었다. 남자는 흔하디흔한 이라크 인 이름을 가지고 있었는데, 상병은 그의 이름을 기억해내려고 애를 쓰다 포기했다. 중위는 남자의 안내에 따라 낡아빠진 흙벽으로 만들어진 2층 집으로 안내되고 있었다. 중사가 시선으로 남자를 좇았다. 그러다가 다시 다른 사람들이 그를 에워싼다.

  “필요한 것이 너무 많아.”

  네이트가 돌아와서 마이크에게 그렇게 말하는 것이 보였다. 그들은 호세인, 그렇다, 통역사의 이름은 호세인이었다. 뭔지는 몰라도 좋은 뜻이겠지. 그들이 듣기에 모든 이름은 다 똑같이 들렸다. 월트는 다시 그의 이름을 잊어버렸다. 

  ‘좆같은 대국민 지원업무.’ 사람이 많아도 너무 많았다. 보이는 곳마다 이라크 인들이 들어차 있었고 모두를 지원하기에는 해병대가 이상적인 대안은 아닐 것이었다. 그러나 한편으로, 자신을 책임져 줄, 혹은 더 이상 착취해 갈 일이 없는 최고 지도자가 없는 국가의 국민은 자신들을 도와줄 사람이 있다는 것만으로도 행복해 보였다. 주름이 자글자글한 노인은 마이크 앞에 서서 연신 웃었다. 그는 무장을 한 것 같지도 않았고 설사 했다 하더라도 곁에 선 브랫 콜버트의 살벌한 얼굴을 보면 없는 무기도 내어줄 것이었다.

  네이트 픽 중위와 호세인은 마을 장로쯤 되는 사람과 같이 점심을 했다. 중위는 예의 바르게, 그러나 퍽 적극적이지는 않은 태세로 점심을 먹었고, 긴 식사가 끝나자 양 뺨에 번갈아 가며 입맞춤을 받았다. 또 다음, 다음, 다음 목록이 이어졌다. 월트는 중위가 알아들을 수도 없는 말을 인내심 있게 받아들이는 것을 경이롭다는 눈빛으로 쳐다보았고, 마이크도 자신과 비슷한 얼굴을 한 것을 보고 적이 안심했다. 중위는 다시 통역사와 다른 ‘영향력 있는’ 사람들을 만났다.

  소대장이 부재중일 경우 우선 명령권자는 당연히 바로 아래 계급이 된다. 마이크는 온화하고 합리적인 사람이었다. 장교와 사병 사이의 가교 역할로도 선임 병사로서도 그가 역할에 부합하지 않거나 역부족이라고 여기는 사람은 없었다. 상병은 마이크 역시 바쁜 것은 당연한 것이라고 생각했다. 그러나 중대 공식 통역사는 중대장에게 ‘모두들 아메리카를 사랑해요!’ 라는 말을 굳이 통역해 주기 위해 중대장을 따라 다른 지역으로 대민지원업무를 나섰고, 비공식 자원 봉사자인 통역사는 소대장과 바쁘니 거니 윈이 할 것은 불만이 가득한 소대원을 다독이는 것이었다. 솔직히 그는 그가 해줄 수 없는 일에 대한 목록을 만들지 않아도 되는 것이 다행이라고 생각했다. 스무 명의 해병을 다루는 일은 그가 이십 년이 넘도록 해온 일이었다.

  후세인은 무너졌고 미군은 바그다드를 수호한다. 시민들은 나와서 조지 부시를 연호한다. 잘못된 것은 어디에도 없어보였다.

  바그다드는 소란스러운 도시였다. 브라보 중대는 시가지 한 가운데의 공터에 앉아 그 소란을 만끽하고 있었다. 가르자는 이 공터가 게이와 크로스드레서들을 위한 공원이었음에 대한 근거 없는 추측을 펼치고 있었고 월트는 이런 활기가 어디서 오는지 생각하고 있었다. 제이슨 릴리 상병이 그 옆에 앉아 소총을 지침대 삼아 몸을 기대고 별 말 없이 앉아 있었다.

  “여기가 문명의 발상지라는 걸 믿을 수가 없어.”

  월트가 입을 열었다.

  두 사람은 벌써 삼십 분이 넘도록 찬 바닥에 엉덩이를 깔고 앉아있었다. 바닥은 태양에 적당히 달궈져 있었고 굳은살이 박인 것이 분명한 엉덩이는 불편함도 모를 지경이었다. 보름 넘게 승차감 나쁜 험비에서 시달린 것에 대한 보상 쯤 되는 것 같았다.

  “여기가 그런 곳이라고 누가 그래?”  
  “책도 안 읽냐. HBO만 잘 봐도 나오겠다. 같은 거.”  
  “그건 로마 아냐?”  
  “예를 든 거지. 예를 든 거. 그것도 모르냐.”  
  “너나 나나 고등학교 프림킹이나 전교 회장은 아니었지, 분명.”  
  “이러니까 전반적인 미국인 학력 저하 문제가 불거지는 거라니까. 적어도 엉클 샘 얼굴에 먹칠하는 짓은 하지 마라.”  
  “샘퍼 파이 외쳐볼래? 찍어줄게.”  
  “그거 아직도 작동해? 기자 양반 가는 날 끝난 줄 알았더니.”  
  “믿으라, 그리하면 얻을지니.” 성경을 인용했다가 릴리는 곧바로 “분대장님이 고쳐주셨어.” 하고 덧붙였다.  
  “아이스맨은 뭐든 고치지.”  
  “고장난 마음도 고치나? 난 그게 가장 급한 것 같아.”

  릴리가 말했다. 월트는 입을 딱 다물었다.

  “그거 진짜 호모에로틱하다.” 

  고작 그런 말을 덧붙였을 뿐이다. 지루했다.

  별 일이 있을 수 없었다. 곧 미군이 필요 최소한의 인원만 남기고 철수할 것이란 소문이 들렸던 탓에 모두들 반쯤 흥분하고 반쯤 가라앉아 있었다. 다국적군이 들어올 거라는 말도 돌았다. 이라크의 재건을 위함이라고 했다.

  “씨발 존나 새끈하고 따끈따끈한 씨발년들도 들어올 거라 이 말이지. 내 우람한 것이 기뻐하는데.” 

  매니멀이 그렇게 농담을 던졌었다.

  “결국 우리는 WASP 똥통 닦아주러 온 거네.”

  포크가 빈정거리며 말했던 것은 반쯤 맞는 말 같았다. 나머지 반은 이라크의 새 집권 세력들을 위해 남겨두었다.

  밖에서 들리는 이런 저런 소리에 위협이나 위험을 찾아내지 못하고 풀이 죽은 두 미국인 병사는 다시 각자의 상념으로 빠져들고 있었다. 마이크 윈 중사가 자신을 둘러싸고 알아듣지도 짧은 영어로 요구사항을 말해대는 한 무리의 청년들을 지나쳐 픽 중위가 들어간 건물 안으로 들어가기 전까지는 그랬다. 

  십 초도 지나지 않아 남자가 뛰어나왔다. 표정이 딱딱했다. 브랫이 그를 보고 달려갔다. 마이크가 다급하게 소리쳤다. “루디, 오른쪽 건물을 수색해. 로벨! 왼쪽 건물 수색해! 브랫! 건물을 엄폐하도록!”

  해병들은 명령을 받은 순간 온 몸을 긴장시키며 용수철처럼 뛰어나갔다. 브랫이 총을 움켜쥐고 픽 중위가 들어갔던 건물 안으로 자기 분대원들을 진입시켰다. 집은 비어 있었다. 아무 것도 없었다. 부서진 식탁과 의자의 잔해만 있었는데, 아무도 무엇인가가 부서지는 소리를 들은 바가 없었다. 옆 건물에서 “아무도 없음!” “비어 있음!” 하고 소리치는 소리가 들렸다. 곧 이어 소대장이나 통역사의 흔적은 보이지 않는다는 무전이 들어왔다. 레이와 트럼블리, 월트가 각기 다른 창문에 붙어 서서 경계하는 동안 마이크는 브랫을 다른 방으로 불렀다. 마이크는 펜 하나를 들고 있었다. 미국제 볼펜이었고, 이름이 새겨져 있다거나 특이점이 있는 것은 아니었지만 브랫은 그것이 소대장 것임을 직감적으로 깨달았다. 바깥에서 자글자글하던 소음이 순식간에 가라앉아 있었다. 

  “뒷건물로 끌고 나갔을 겁니다.”

  마이크는 레이를 통해 부대 그대로 뒤쪽으로 수색을 지시했다. “클리어!” “클리어!” 세 건물 째 그런 무전이 돌아오자 중사는 중대로 무선을 지시했다. 레이가 혀를 씹은 표정으로 중위와 통역사의 실종을 알렸다.

 

  폐쇄된 담배 공장의 한 동에 마련된 브라보 중대 사령부에는 온갖 중요하고 무능력한 인물들이 다 모여 있었다. 마이크 윈 중사는 그 중에서 자신이 가장 무능력한 인물이라고 생각했다. 비난과 비판이 앞서갔고 후회와 괴로움이 맹렬하게 따라 나섰다. 질책과 빈정거림이 RPG처럼 그를 산산이 조각내 놓았다. 마이크는 부서진 것을 굳이 짜 맞추려 하지 않았다. 그는 단지 어떻게 네이트 픽을 찾아야 하는지에 대해서만 말했다. ‘대부’ 페란도 중령은 벌써 몇 번이나 지도에만 시선을 고정하고 있었다. 중사는 남자의 머릿속을 열어보고 싶었다. 그 안에서 의심과 비난을 걷어내고 네이트를 찾아야 하는 당위성만 심어놓고 싶었다. 

  군인은 태초부터 불가능한 것을 소망하도록 훈련받는다. 평화를 소망하기 위해 폭력을 자행하고 안전을 위해 불안전을 조장한다. 마이크는 자신이 네이트를 되찾기 위해 그를 잃어버려야 했다는 사실을 믿을 수가 없었다.

  우습게도 먼저 나선 것은 데이브 맥그로우 대위였다. 

  ‘캡틴 아메리카’란 별명은 다분히도 악의적이었다. 맥그로우가 행정 장교로서 보직을 받았다면 모두에게, 특별히 그에게 더 좋은 평판을 주었을 지도 모른다. 하지만 전선에서의 그는 모두를 독려해서 전쟁을 승리로 이끄는 것이 자신의 사명인냥 소리를 질러댔다. 그러나 멀리서 AK의 무딘 발사음이 들리기라도 하면, 혹은 박격포가 터지는 소리가 어디서든 들리기라도 하면 다들 죽을 것이라고 모두를 질리게 만들었다. “베트남 전에서도 그랬어! 모두가 이렇게 죽어갔어!” 그는 입버릇처럼 그가 태어나기도 전에 끝난 전쟁을 들먹였고, 그러면 죽음이 두려우나 그것을 두려워하지 못하도록 훈련받은 남자들은 맥그로우가 베트남 전에서 죽었다가 캡시클로 되살아 난 영웅―그러나 세월을 너무 오래 뛰어넘은 탓에 상당히 무능력하고 겁쟁이가 되어버린 영웅으로 부르기 시작했다. 그런 별명은 창의적이었고 동시에 무례한 것이었지만 해병대 안에서는 무례란 끊임없이 파고들어 피를 보고 결국은 굳은살이 되어 면역이 생기도록 만드는 도전 과제에 지나지 않았으므로 아무도 신경 쓰지 않았다.

  그런 캡틴 아메리카가 소리쳤다.

  “하지만 우리는 네이트를 구하러 가야합니다! 그를 죽게 내버려두면 안 돼요! 제 친구란 말입니다!” 

  마이크는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그가 가진 패란 고작 그런 것이었다. 하지만 그는 대위였고, 강력한 뒷배경을 지닌 사람이었다. 사병들에게서도 장교들에게서도 그는 소외당하고 있었지만 그를 쫓아낼 수 있는 건 그 한 사람 뿐이었다. 

  “그 통역사는 처음부터 의심스러웠어. 갑자기 말쑥한 양복을 입고 찾아와서는 유창한 영어로 돕고 싶다고 말했지. 네이트는 조심성도 없지.”  
  “나중에 정치적으로 써먹으려고 그럴 작정이었을 겁니다.”  
  “네이트는 그저 돕고 싶었을 뿐입니다.”  
  “픽 소대는 군기가 빠져도 단단히 빠진 겁니다. 소대장이 사라지는 것도 모르고.”  
  “병신 같은 놈들이죠.”

  마침내 페란도 중령이 입을 열었다.

  “나는 여기서 ‘블랙호크다운’이나 ‘라이언 일병 구하기’를 찍을 생각은 없다.”

  맥그로우가 입을 달싹 거렸지만 중령이 날카로운 시선을 던졌다. 늙은 군인이 말을 이었다.

  “그래도 해병대는 해병을 뒤에 두고 가지 않는다.” 

     
  브라보 중대 2소대와 자매 소대 3소대 인원 사십 명의 군인들은 지역 시간 1800 시를 기해 완전 무장을 한 채 중대를 벗어났다.

*        *         *

  남자는 처음을 기억하지 못했다. 눈을 떴을 때 그는 이미 무장이 해체되고 손발이 묶인 채로 쓰러져 있었다. 천천히 혀를 돌려 자신이 누구인지 무엇을 하고 있었던 것인지 기억해 보려고 한다.

  “네이트 픽 중위.”

  그보다 먼저 앞에서 부드럽게 자신이 아는 언어를 내뱉는 소리가 들렸다. 남자는 눈을 떴다가 이제 막 지는 해가 남자의 뒤에서 역광을 만들어 내고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 눈이 부셨다. ‘서쪽이군.’ 그런 것이 먼저 떠올랐다. 그가 자신의 이름과 관등성명을 불렀다는 것은 그 후에야 왔다.

  네이트 픽은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 남자의 얼굴을 다시 보았다. 멋진 콧수염을 기르고 낡았지만 훌륭한 양복을 입은 남자는 전날 그의 중대로 와서 통역을 자원했었다. 중대에서는 가능한 한 시민의 도움을 받아들이고 미군이 얼마나 호의적인지 보여주라고 남자의 도움을 허락했다. 호세인이라고 자신의 이름을 밝힌 남자는 부드럽고 유창한 영어로 그를 도왔다. 

  ‘이 사람들은 조지 부시가 사담과 같은 부류의 사람이라고 생각합니다. 임기가 몇 년 남지 않은 대통령이란 개념을 이해하지 못하죠.’  
  ‘이라크는 도움을 필요로 합니다. 원하는 것은 이 사람들의 머릿속에 민주주의나 자유의 개념을 심는 것이 아닙니다. 필요한 것은 정보와 지식이죠.’  
  ‘이렇게 돼서 미안합니다.’

  “정신이 듭니까? 미안하군요.”

  정신을 잃기 전에 같은 말을 들었던 기억이 올라왔다. 네이트는 쓰게 웃으며 대답했다.

  “내게서 아무 것도 알아낼 수 없다는 건 당신이 더 잘 알지 않습니까.”  
  “미안합니다. 알지만 어쩔 수가 없었습니다.”

  남자는 처음 만났을 때와 똑같이 부드럽게 웃었다.

  네이트는 신념을 위해 죽을 수 있는 사람들을 여럿 만났다. 그들은 부드러운 미소 속에 칼을 품고 오직 한 가지만을 보았다. 그들에게는 가정에 대한 사랑도 신의를 나눈 친구들도 우선 순위를 위한 부차적인 것이 되었다. 파피가 말했던 것은 이런 사람들이었을 것이다. 얼마든지 자신을 불태워 신념을 성사시키려는 사람들. 다른 신에 의해 공격당하는 자신의 신을 위해 자신을 불태우는 사람들. 그런 자들을 건드리는 것은 온 몸에 불을 두른 개를 귀엽다며 끌어안는 것이었다. ‘혹은 개에게 기름을 두르고 불 속에 던지는 것일 테지.’ 중위는 남자의 얼굴을 보며 자신이 고문을 당한 후 쓸모없음에 대한 대가로 죽을 것인지 어떤 프로파간다를 위해 처형될 것인지를 가늠해 보려고 했다.

  남자는 어떤 답도 주지 않고 일어섰다.

  다른 남자들이 다가왔다. 그 중에는 십대를 간신히 벗어난 것 같은 청년도 있었다. 겁에 질려 있었고 자신의 감정을 숨기기 위해서라면 누구보다 공격적이 될 것이었다. 이것은 그가 겪어야 할 성인식일 수도 있을 것이다. 티셔츠 앞판에 프린팅된 사인은 그도 익히 알고 있는 유명 락 그룹의 앨범 재킷이었다. 네이트는 웃음이 나오려는 것을 참았다. 그는 무엇을 위해 이라크에 왔는가.

  “너희 미국인들은 이 땅에서 나가야 해.” 유창한 영어를 내뱉은 것은 이십대 중반쯤 되어 보이는 청년이었다. 네이트는 그도 ‘성전’을 위해 미국에서 돌아온 것이리라 생각했다.  
  “우리는 도우러 온 겁니다.”  
  “이라크는 미국의 도움이 필요 없어. 어떤 서방 국가의 도움도 필요치 않았지. 우리를 망친 건 너희 미국의 욕심이라는 걸 잊었나 보군.”  
  “날 죽여도 얻는 것은 없습니다.”  
  “적어도 죽어간 우리 형제들을 위한 속죄는 될 거다.”  
  “또 많은 형제들을 위한 결속도 될 테지.”  
  “사람을 죽이면서 오는 결속은 무엇을 위한 겁니까?”

  대답대신 남자는 낡은 운동화로 그의 배를 걷어찼다. 네이트는 벌레처럼 꿈틀거렸다. 뒤에서 다른 청년이 그를 잡아 일으켜 세웠다. 락 그룹 셔츠를 입은 남자의 손이 떨리고 있었다. 네이트는 자신이 그 나이였을 때를 생각했다. 비행기들이 납치됐고 많은 사람들이 죽었다. 망친 화학 시험이 얼마나 중요한가 생각했었다. 네이트는 얼굴을 얻어맞고 배를 걷어차여 다시 흙바닥을 뒹굴며 청년에게도 화학 시험을 망친 기억이 있을까 생각했다.

  거짓말이다. 아무 것도 생각나지 않았다. 아프고 괴로웠다. 입안을 씹어 살덩이가 피와 섞여 나왔다. 네이트는 핏덩이를 뱉어내는 것과 동시에 소리쳤다.

  “신을 위해 사람을 죽이는 것이 중요합니까!”  
  “너희가 이라크를 망쳤지! 이라크는 죽어가고 있고, 너희는 우리가 숨을 쉬는 법도 모르는 병신인 것마냥 호흡기를 씌우고, 그것조차도 너희 입맛대로 조정하려고 하지!”  
  “사람이 사람다울 수 있는 건 신을 위해서가 아니야! 너희가 그렇게도 말하는 형제들을 희생시키고 사지로 내모는 것에 무슨 소용이 있지?”  
  “알라는 위대하시고, 우리는 알라를 위해 싸운다! 이라크를 위해 싸운다!”

  남자는 그렇게 외치고 들고 있던 AK의 개머리판으로 네이트의 배를 찍었다. 다리로 걷어차이는 것과 총으로 얻어맞는 것 중 무엇이 더 아픈지 중위는 더 이상 판별할 수가 없었다. 고통은 사지를 마비시키고 생각을 멈추게 했다. 네이트는 속절없이 얻어맞았다. 손과 발이 뒤로 묶인 상태에서 그가 할 수 있는 건 개처럼 얻어맞는 것 밖에 없었다. 그러고보면 데이브도 트럼블리도 개를 죽이고 싶어했다. 겁에 질리고 생각이 마비되면 사람도 개도 다를 바가 없을 것이다. 그저 살기 위해 죽고 죽이는 법칙만이 위대할 뿐이었다. 그것은 알라보다도 예수보다도 위대한 법이었다.

  다시 깨어났을 때 네이트는 눈앞에서 십자가를 보았다. 그는 믿음을 잃은 지 오래였지만 그 십자가를 보고 자신이 최후의 심판 앞에 서 있을 지도 모른다는 생각을 했다. 그러기엔 온 몸이 찢어지고 고통스러웠지만 어쩌면 그것도 심판의 과정일 지도 모른다는 생각까지 들었다.

  해는 이미 넘어가고 온통 어두컴컴했다. 낡은 건물이 뒤에 있는 것을 확인하고 네이트는 주위를 둘러본다. 눈이 부어 잘 보이지 않았다. 그는 앉은 채 묶여 있었다. 그를 묶어놓은 것이 눈앞에 있는 것과 같은 십자가임을 확인하고 그것이 주는 지독한 메타포에 네이트는 헛웃음을 지었다. 예수는 가장 치욕스러운 방법으로 죽임을 당했다. 도둑들과 함께 군중 앞에 십자가에 매달리며 그는 인간의 무지와 고통에 대해 아버지에게 용서를 구했다.

  그는 자신이 무엇을 위해 용서를 구해야 하는지에 대해 생각했다.  
  자신의 죽음을 지켜보는 군중이 그보다는 적을 것이라는 것이 위안이 되었다.  
  

 

  다시 눈을 떴을 때는 락 그룹의 셔츠가 그를 보고 있었다. 시선을 좀 더 올리자 일그러진 시야에 여드름 자국이 아직도 남아있는 앳된 얼굴이 보였다. 

  “왜 이라크 인을 죽이죠?”  
  “나는 군인입니다. 자유와 정의를 위해 싸웁니다.”

  네이트 안의 네이트가 비웃었다. 그는 명령을 위해 싸웠다. 정의로운 명령을 찾으려 애를 썼지만 단 하나도 발견하지 못한 이상주의자가 비웃었다.

  “나는 대학생이었어요. 지하드를 위해 왔죠. 당신네들 미국인이 이라크를 찢어놓지 않았다면 나는 대학생일 수 있었어요. 나라를 위해 헌신할 수 있었겠죠. 이제 우리한테 남은 건 고작 이런 방법뿐이에요.”

  청년은 미안하다는 말을 하지 않았다. 네이트도 굳이 바라지 않았다. 청년은 네이트의 부어오른 양 뺨에 세 번 입을 맞추었다. 상대의 평화와 안녕을 기원하는 이라크 식 인사를 끝낸 청년은 일어섰다가, 그의 얼굴에 침을 뱉었다. 몸을 돌려 사라지는가 했던 남자는 다시 돌아와 주먹으로 얼굴을 갈겼다. 네이트의 의식은 거기서 다시 끊겼다.

 

  오지 않을 것 같던 새벽과 눈앞까지 다가와 있던 심판은 나란히 손을 잡고 왔다. 네이트는 무의식 중에 자신을 일으켜 세우는 남자에게 저항했다. 

  소리가 먼저였는지 충격이 먼저였는지 네이트는 알 수가 없었다. 의식하는 순간 왼쪽 다리가 찢겨나가고, 불타고, 저며진 듯한 감각이 한꺼번에 몰려 들어왔다. 자신이 비명을 질렀다고 생각했다. 아마 맞을 것이었다. 네이트는 총소리나 고통보다 자신이 지르는 비명에 의식을 차렸다.

  눈만 내놓은 남자들은 총을 들고 그 앞에 서 있었다. 모두 그를 향해 있었고, 눈앞에 구리색 탄피가 떨어져 있었다. 네이트의 왼쪽 다리를 쏴서 그를 무의식에서 건져 올린 남자 옆에서 낮은 웃음이 일었다. 

  “좆같은 미국인 새끼들.”  
  “신을 믿지 않는 이단자들.”

  그들은 그렇게 말했지만 중위는 어느 하나도 알아들을 수가 없었다. 고통만이 끔찍했다. 시야에서 십자가가 기우뚱 쓰러졌다.

  “어제처럼 잘난 혀로 지껄여 보시지. 사람을 죽이면서 얻는 결속이 무엇이냐고? 우리 형제들은, 우리는, 우리의 신을 위해 죽는다! 너희는 무엇을 위해 죽나?”

  다른 AK가 벌레처럼 웅크린 그를 겨누었다. 이번에는 왼쪽 팔뚝이었다. 네이트는 자신이 처음 자전거를 타는 어린아이라고 느꼈다. 넘어져서 울고 처음 입어본 상처에 겁을 집어먹는다. 그는 자신이 이미 죽었다고 생각하려고 애를 쓴다. 아무 것도 아닌 것이다. 아무 것도 아닌 것이다. 고통스러운 것은 어쩔 수 없지만 겁을 먹을 수는 없다. 그는 눈물이 흘러내린 얼굴을 땅바닥에 처박고 신음했다. 남자들이 다가와 그의 몸을 뒤집고 귓가에 총을 겨눴다가 바닥에 총알을 낭비했다. 귓가가 먹먹했다. 고통에 자신의 심장 뛰는 소리만 가득하던 귀는 이제 아무 소리도 들리지 않고 뱃고동이 울린 듯 먹먹하기만 했다.

  다행이었다. 그들의 신을 위해 올리는 기도를 듣지 않아도 되어서.

  네이트는 이제 자신이 죽을 것이라는 것을 알았다. 눈물과 피로 엉망이 된 얼굴로 네이트는 남자들의 얼굴을 올려다보았다. 락 그룹의 티셔츠를 거슬러 올라가 눈에 힘을 준 청년의 얼굴을 기억하고, 형제들의 이름으로 그를 속죄하게 만든다는 남자의 형형한 눈빛을 기억했으며, 무엇을 위해 죽느냐고 그를 채근하던 남자의 웃는 얼굴도 올려다본다. 어린 얼굴들, 고통스러운 눈빛들, 신념과 믿음으로 굳건한 손을 기억한다. 네이트는 자신의 마지막이 의혹과 불신과 불안함으로 채워지지 않기를 바랐다. 고통에서 손을 놓고 중위는 떨리는 온 몸을 똑바로 폈다. 거친 십자가의 질감이 등 뒤에서 느껴졌다.

  두렵지 않아.

  네이트는 생각하고 눈을 부릅떴다. 신을 위해 죽는 자들을 맞서 그가 할 수 있는 유일한 것이었다. 그것이 그의 유일신이었다.  
  

 

  그 다음 순간을 네이트는 제대로 인식하지 못했다. 그를 향해 돌려진 네 개의 총구가 느릿하게 떨어졌고, 남자들은 춤을 추듯 몸을 떨었다. 네이트는 자신이 고대의 신에게 바쳐지는 제물인 것인가, 하고 멍하니 생각했다. 락 그룹의 셔츠가 붉게 물들었다. 머리가 꽃이 피는 것마냥 벌어진다. 민들레 씨앗처럼 날아온 핏방울들이 중위의 눈을 가렸다. 네이트는 곧 이어 자신의 어깨를 붙잡는 여러 개의 단단한 손을 느꼈고, 오래 묶여 있던 팔과 다리로 피가 돌아가는 것을 고통스럽게 느꼈다. 아마 그가 신음했을 것이다. 그를 잡은 손이 느슨해졌고, 흰색 가루가 아직도 피를 흘리는 상처 안으로 스며들었다. 네이트는 자신의 얼굴을 감싸는 거칠지만 다정한 손길을 느꼈다. 브라이언이 무엇인가 말했지만 네이트는 들을 수 없었다.

  ‘중위님, 제 말이 들립니까.’

  네이트는 입술을 읽고 느릿하게 고개를 저었다. 

  브라이언은 네이트의 귓속에서 피가 흘러나오는 것을 보고 자신이 멍청한 질문을 한 것을 호되게 후회했다. 귓불도 반쯤 날아가 있었다. 소대장의 눈이 그를 보고 있었지만 군의관은 그가 자신을 보고 있는지도 확신할 수 없었다.

  ‘여기서 나갈 겁니다. 일어나셔야 합니다.’

  듣지도 못하는 말을 몇 번이고 그의 눈앞에서 내뱉고 그는 네이트를 붙잡은 마이크와 브랫에게 중위를 부축하라고 소리를 질렀다. 마이크가 그를 내려다보았다. 그 눈을 읽을 수가 없었다.

  둔중한 땅울림에 네이트는 자신의 눈앞에서 내려앉는 거대한 헬리콥터를 올려다보았다. 팔다리를 제대로 움직일 수 없어 끌려가다시피 올라타며, 상처 입은 군인은 뒤를 돌아보았다. 끝을 알 수 없는 붉은 공동을 연 것처럼 입을 벌린 청년의 셔츠가 자꾸 눈에 밟혔다. ‘나는 대학생이에요. 지하드를 위해 왔죠.’ 그는 무엇을 위해 이곳에 왔는가, 자유의 수호와 정의의 실현을 위해서였는데……. 네이트는 그제야 눈을 감고 속에서 북받치는 울음을 참기 위해 애를 썼다. 그는 이라크 식 인사를 그에게 돌려주지 않았다. 안식과 평화는 누구를 위한 것인가?

  “샘퍼 파이.”

  그는 조그맣게 중얼거렸다. 그에게조차 들리지 않는 속삭임이었다.


	2. 사고 억제의 역설적 효과

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.  
> And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.

  네이트 픽은 천천히 입을 열었다. 

  “사고 억제의 역설적 효과야. 생각하지 않으려 하면 할수록 더욱 집요하게 파고들게 되지. ‘생각하지 않으려면 어떻게 해야 하지? 왜 자꾸 그 장면, 그 사람들, 그 때의……그 때의 공기, 나무의 촉감, 그런 것들까지 기억하게 되는 거지? 다른 생각을 해야 해. 다른 생각을 해야 하는데, 어떤 생각을 해야 하는지 모르겠어.’ 그렇게 생각하는 순간, 나는 다시 그 생각에 빠져들어 있는 거야. 숨 쉬는 순간을 인식하는 순간 호흡을 조절하려고 해. 그럼 나는 내가 부자연스럽게 숨을 내쉬고 있다는 걸 깨닫지. 하루 종일 나는 내가 생각해야 하는 걸 조절하려고 애를 쓰고, 그러면 또 다시 돌아가. 말은 참 멋지지 않아? ‘사고 억제의 역설적 효과’ 라니.”

  레이가 말간 눈을 들어 네이트를 쳐다보았을 때도 남자는 말을 멈추지 않았다. 느릿느릿 이어지는 단어와 쉼의 중간에서 레이가 눈을 껌뻑일 때마다 네이트가 희미하게 웃었다. 네이트는 자신의 상태에 대해서 말도 잘 하지 않았다. ‘다리를 잘 움직이지 못 하게 됐어.’ 그게 다였다. 빌어먹을 하지 새끼들, 빌어먹을 미국 국회, 빌어쳐먹을 이라크 전쟁. 레이는 갑자기 꺼낸 이 말들이 정말 자기를 향하고 있는 것인가 가만히 들었다. 

  “왜 순간순간 그것을 떠올리지? 일어난 일을 되돌릴 수도, 돌아갈 수도, 없었던 것으로 할 수도 없는데. 침투적 사고, 그런 말도 있어. 나는 아마 그런 것에 빠져 있는 거겠지. 그래서 더 끝내줘. 내가 원한 바도 아닌데 자꾸 튀어나오는 거야. 그리고 나는 생생하게 경험해. 다시 경험해.”

핏발 선 녹색 눈으로 웃고 있는 남자는 처음 봤을 때만큼 어리지 않았지만 그것은 레이 퍼슨도 마찬가지였다. 그럼에도 그들 안에는 아직도 어린 무엇인가가 있었다. 네이트가 제대로 움직여지지 않는 다리를 채근해서 걸어 다닐 때에, 레이가 그런 네이트의 뒷모습을 좇다가 문득 자신의 과거를 돌이켰을 때, 죽은 사람들이 혹은 아직도 죽지 못한 사람들이 드리우는 그늘을 볼 때에, 그들은 서로의 안에서 그런 어린 것들을 발견했다. 레이는 자신이 지금 네이트의 안에서 그것을 보고 있다고 생각했다. 네이트도 그의 안에서 그것을 볼 것이다. 그래도 지금은 아닐 것이다. 

  “내 생각에는요, 네이트. 침투적 사고니 사고 억제의……시발, 그런 어려운 건 좆도 문제가 아니에요.”

  네이트의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔다. 레이는 그런 표정을 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 남자가 대답을 놀랐을 때의 얼굴이다. ‘그리고 다음에는 자신의 생각을 정리하고, 그게 마치 텔레파시로 전해지는 것마냥 마이크와 눈을 맞췄지. 젠장! 마이크는 중위님 전용 케이블이 있었을 거야. 아니지 블루투스나 뭐, 와이어레스 통신망 같은 거. 광통신망 같은 거. 시발 왜 나는 그런 게 없지?’ 그리고 또, 대답을 기대하지 않았는데 답이 돌아왔을 때의 눈이기도 했다. 레이는 그가 자신에게 말을 거는 것은 아니었을 것이라고 생각하긴 했지만, 그래도 막상 정말 그랬나 싶으니 이왕 한 김에 할 말이나 해야겠다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 바라왔던 일이었다. 그가 네이트와 일해야겠다고 마음먹은 지 2년하고도 3개월쯤 지난 이 순간에야.

  속으로 혀를 쯧쯧 차고 레이는 자신의 말을 잇기를 기다리는 남자에게 말했다.

  “의사들은 항상 말하죠! 담배를 피우지 마시오, 금주하시오, 콘돔을 끼고 섹스를 하시오! 근데 그게 뭐 시발, 암에 걸려 죽고 당뇨로 죽고, 성병으로 죽는 의사가 얼마나 많은지 알면 놀랄걸요! 그런 의사들은 또 말하죠. 내가 행하는 바를 따르지 말고 말하는 것을 따르라고. 좆 까고 있네. 네이트, 네이트는 아파요. 시발, 중위님의 마음에 찰과상인지 암인지 당뇨인지 뭔지 여튼 그런 게 있어서 아프단 말야.”  
  “레이. PTSD에 대해서는 너보다는 내가 더 잘 알거야.”  
  “중위님, 아니지, 사랑하는 내 상관이고 이제는 직급이나 계급이나 그런 걸로 부르기에는 너무 멀리 와 버린 친애하는 네이트. 내가 말을 끝내게 해 주세요.”

  말과는 달리 레이는 네이트가 고개를 끄덕이거나 어떤 의사 표시를 하기도 전에 입을 열었다. 네이트는 가만 그를 쳐다보기만 했다.

  “네이트는 아파요. 그걸 인정하는 게 제일 먼저야. 근데 뭐요? ‘PTSD에 대해서는 내가 더 잘아?’ 그렇겠죠! 중위님은 장교였고, 아니지 참 대위로 진급해서 나왔죠. 그리고 분명 이라크에서 있었던 일에 대해서 적절한 ‘치료’도 받았고. 그리고 관련 서적도 엄청나게 읽었죠! 그래서 그런 어려운 말로도 잘 지껄이는 거죠. 근데 그게 뭐요? 자기가 아프다는 걸, 도움이 필요하다는 걸 결국엔 조금도 인정하지 않잖아? 그렇다고 내가 뭘 하겠어요? 인정해! 인정해! 뭐 그런 말을 지껄여야겠어요? 네이트, 알겠지만 나는 좆 하나 달고 나온 것뿐인 백인 쓰레기인데.”  
  “레이. 미안, 오늘 내가 피곤해서 그랬어.”  
  “닥치고 들어요, 네이트. 그래도 난 오늘 할 말은 해야겠어요. 왜 나랑 일해요? 내가 미래도 뭣도 없는 백인 쓰레기라서 그런 거잖아.”  
  “아니, 레이. 네가 쓸 만해서야.”

  생각할 틈도 없이 그렇게 말하는 네이트는 거기에 대해서는 조금도 양보하지 않겠다는 듯 말했다. 그 재빠르고도 방어적인 태세에 레이는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 이 사람은 자기 자신에 대해서는 그렇게도 터놓지 않으면서 자기 사람은 끔찍이도 대한다. 그래서 사람들은 남자에게 모든 것을 내맡기고 신뢰하지만 정작 자신은 스스로를 열 수 있는 사람을 만나지 못했다. 만나지 않았다. 레이는 어깨를 으쓱거리고 말을 이었다.

  “나는 당신 편이에요.”

  핏발 선 눈동자가 짙어졌다. 네이트가 빈말 하는 것을 끔찍이도 싫어하는 걸 레이는 잘 알고 있었다. 그래서 레이는 더욱이 가볍게 말했다.

  “언제나, 언제나, 시발 한 번 더 말하지만 언제나 당신 편이에요. 똥 닦아주는 건 아직 힘들지도 모르지만 밴드는 언제나 제가 붙여줄게요.”

  자신이 그다지 믿을 만한 사람이 되지 못해왔다는 것도 잘 알고 있었다. 네이트 픽을 다시 만나기 전의 그는, PTSD가 무엇인지도 모르고, 일하다 갑자기 가슴이 턱턱 막히고 죽을 것만 같은 것이 이라크에서 뭐 하나 제대로 해 본 일 없이 돌아와 다시 백인 쓰레기로 살다 죽을 운명인가 보다 하고 생각하기만 했던, 미래도 지향도 돈도 없는 해병대 찌꺼기였다. 그러다 정말 죽을 뻔 했을 때는 이대로 죽기는 싫다고 발버둥을 쳤고, 그러다 보니 소식도 모르게 없어져 버렸던 네이트를 만났다. 레이는 인과응보니 카르마니, 루디 레예스나 할 법한 생각을 믿지는 않았지만 적어도 자신을 구해주고 믿어주고 또 살아가게 만들어준 사람에게 어떤 사람이 되고 싶은 것인가에 대해서는 진지하게 생각하고 있었다.

  그는 네이트나 브랫 같은, 자신이 늘 바래왔지만 한 번도 되지 못했던 종류의 사람들이 견디고 버티고 끌어안아야 하는 중압감을 자신의 것과 비교해서는 안 된다는 것도 잘 알고 있었다. 누구나 자신의 우주의 중심은 스스로여야 하는 법이고 그렇다면 그 어떤 짐도 상처도 영광도 그 자신에게는 무엇보다 무거운 것일 테다.

  레이는, 자신이 쥐뿔도 도움이 되지는 못할지언정 힘겨운 여정을 함께 하는 음유 시인 정도는, 그 영광과 상처 모두 찬양해 주는 역할만은 할 수 있다 믿었다. 그것으로 누군가가, 혹은 어떤 특별한 사람이 자신의 짐을 유쾌히 끌어안고 가도록.

  적어도 그는 노래 하나는 기똥차게 잘했다. 브랫 콜버트는 죽도록 싫어했지만.

  레이는 진심을 담아, 그러나 너무 무겁지는 않게 지껄였다.

  “그러니까 네이트, 네이트는 나을 거예요. 상처는 있겠지만 결국엔 틀림없이 나을 거예요. 내가 열심히 약 발라줄게.”

  자신이 얼마나 호모에로틱한 말을 내뱉는지는 사무치도록 잘 알고 있어서 레이는 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 그를 응시하는 녹색의 눈동자가 껌벅껌벅 말없이 그를 응시한다. 네이트가 그를 쳐다보는 그 한 순간 한 순간에 레이는 자신의 소화기관이, 모든 땀구멍이, 머리카락 한 올 한 올이 태양의 움직임과 또 먼 곳에서 울려 퍼지는 모든 행성의 속삭임에 맞추어 반응하는 게 아닌가 생각했다. 영원은 찰나보다도 짧고 빛보다도 눈부셨다. 레이는 거의 자신이 한 모든 주제넘고 호모에로틱한 말을 네이트가 듣지 않았으면 좋겠다고 생각해 버리고 있었다. 

  ‘시발, 80년도 하이틴 로맨스에서도 이런 건 안 먹혔을 거야.’

  “똥 닦아주는 건 누구에게도 시킬 일은 없어.”

  놀랍게도 네이트는 피곤한 얼굴로도 웃음을 터트리며 침묵을 깼고, 그 바람에 녹색의 눈동자가 촉촉이 빛났다. 레이는 단 한 번도 그를 이해할 수 있었던 적이 없었지만 지금 이 순간만큼은, 장담하건데 레이는 그가 자신이 그의 뒤를 닦아주는 상상을 했다고 믿었다. 전 해병대 수색 대원이었으며 부대 내 제일가는 운전병에 통신병이던 청년의 흰 얼굴이 순식간에 새빨개졌다. 그런 그를 놀리듯 한 없이 가벼운 말투로 네이트가 말했다.

  “그러니 부디 그럴 일이 없도록 단단히 붙잡아 봐. 약도 잘 발라주고.”

  바로 그 순간을 두고 레이는 나중에 그렇게 회상했다. 네이트가 자신의 싸구려 모조 사파이어 반지를 왼손 넷째 손가락에 끼고 웃은 것이나 다름없었다고. 그 순간이 레이 퍼슨이 오래도록 간직한, 단 한 번 네이트가 온 영혼으로 웃은 순간이었다.


	3. 무신론자

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.  
> And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.

  레이 퍼슨은 무신론자다.  
  레이 퍼슨은 죽어가고 있다.

  청년은 숱 많은 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 머릿속에 떠올린 문장을 나란히 놓고 비교했다. 퍽 마음에 드는 것은 아니었다. 

  레이 퍼슨은 예나 지금이나 앞으로도 무신론자다.  
  레이 퍼슨 안의 레이 퍼슨이 죽어가고 있다.  
  그러므로 레이 퍼슨은 신을 만날 수 없다.

  추가: 레이 퍼슨 밖의 레이 퍼슨도 함께 죽어가고 있다.

  왜 그 문장이 그렇게 재미있다고 생각했는지는 모르겠지만 레이는 그 문장을 반복적으로 떠올리며 히죽히죽 웃었다. 레이는 스스로도 자신이 할 말 못할 말 가리지 않고 참 잘 한다고 생각하긴 했다. 그래도 밖으로 나오는 말들이 모두 자신이 할 수 있는 말은 아니었다. 이라크에서 돌아오고 나서 곧잘 레이는 자신이 무엇을 느끼는지 표현할 수 없을 때가 있다고 생각했다. 체한 것처럼 가슴이 답답하다거나 머리에 안개가 낀 듯 멍하다거나, 까닭 없이 불안해진다거나 하는 그런, 말할 수 있는 종류의 느낌이 아니었다. 그것은 햇살이 찬란한 캘리포니아에서 헐벗고 돌아다니는 새끈한 여자애들과 군복을 차려입은 빡빡이들이 함께 있는 것을 봤을 때의 느끼는, 혹은 술을 거나하게 처먹고 집으로 돌아갈 때의 한밤 중, 조용한 거리에서 느끼는, 혹은 식사 전에 신에게 기도를 올려야 하는지 불안함을 느끼는, 그런 것들에서 느껴지는 종류의 것이었다. 그것을 뭐라고 표현할 수가 없어 레이는 가끔 자신이 아는 말을 모두 다 풀어 놓는다. 그러면 직장 동료들은 그를 질렸다는 표정으로 쳐다보고는 했다. 모두가 그가 무신론자인 것을 알았고 신을 모독하는 표현을 즐겨쓴다는 것도 알았으며 그럼에도 불구하고 매달릴 것이 필요하다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그들이 알고 있다는 것을 표현하면 또 레이는 어찌할 바를 모르게 되었다. 

  레이 퍼슨은 죽어가고 있다. 안팎으로 모두 다.  
  그리고 레이 퍼슨은 죽음의 얼굴을 보고 있었다. 

  레이는 자신이 지금에야 스스로를 딱 맞게 표현할 말을 찾았다는 것을 알았다. 우습기도 하다. 죽어가고 있다니. 전쟁터에서도 살아 돌아왔는데. 물론 거기서 죽을 뻔 한 경험을 많이 한 건 아니었다. 그들은 해병대 수색 대원이었고, 죽을 뻔 했던 것은 실전에서가 아니라 훈련을 받으면서 더 많이 느꼈었으니까. 그런데 왜 레이는 자신이 죽어가고 있다는 것인지 도통 알 수가 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 기분이 좋은 것은 줄곧 느껴왔던 통증에 이제야 병명을 붙일 수 있게 되었다는 것에서 기인했다. 레이는 빌어먹게도 찬란한 햇살을 올려다보며 그런데 왜 자신이 네이트 픽의 얼굴을 보며 쓰러져 있는지 의아해 했다. 그는 해병대 수색 대원이었고, 전쟁터에서 돌아왔고, 평범하게 직장 생활을 하고 있었으며 그럼에도 불구하고 죽어가고 있는데, 자신이 배웠던 그 모든 격투술이라든가, 물론 그 같이 작은 덩치로서는 별 쓸모가 없는 것이기는 했어도 감이 아주 없지는 않았는데 그런 것들로도 반응을 못한 것은 무슨 일인가 하고, 그러면서도 캘리포니아의 햇살이 좆같이도 밝아서 눈이 부시다는, 정돈되지 못하는 생각을 마구잡이로 떠올리고 있었다. 캘리포니아는 프루디 루디가 참 좋아하던 곳이었는데, 막상 살아보니 그렇게 좋은 곳도 아니었다. 춥긴 또 왜 이렇게 춥고……피를 잃어가니 추운 거지. 레이는 낄낄 웃으며 정신을 잃었다. 레이 퍼슨은 죽어가고 있었다. 따뜻한 캘리포니아의 여름을 견디며 안은 문드러지고 바깥으로는 피를 흘리며 이상스럽게도 전 소대장의 얼굴을 보면서.

  그 문장을 다시 떠올렸을 때 청년은 흰 천장을 올려다보고 있었다. 레이는 자신이 무엇을 보고 있는 것인지를 생각하려고 했지만 온 몸을 솜으로 가득 채우고 얼음물 속에 들어간 것처럼 생각이라는 것을 도통 제대로 할 수가 없었다. 배에 구멍이 뚫려 있었다. 레이는 보거나 만지지 않아도 그것을 알았다. 모든 고통과 슬픔이 거기서 나왔다. 그는 하지들을 죽이며 자기는 미국인이어서 살아 있어서 다행이라고 생각했던 순간의 카르마를 이렇게 받나 보다하고 생각했다.

  그 때 다시 옛 상관의 얼굴이 그의 시야로 침투해 들어왔다. 그의 뒤로 가느다란 주사 줄이 보이고, 병이 여러 개 달려있고, 그 중의 하나는 선명하게 붉었다. 레이는 네이트 픽의 얼굴과 수혈용 팩을 동시에 보면서 죽은 줄 알았던, 사실 그다지 잘 알지도 못하는 장교의 얼굴과 수혈팩이 동시에 보이는 것이 여기서 죽으라는 좆같은 사인인가 보다, 하고 또 웃었다. 그런 그를 물끄러미 내려다보던 네이트가 말했다. “버텨.”

  죽음에 저항하라는 겁니까? 어떻게 버텨요, 진짜 이게 죽는 기분인가 싶은데. LT, 이거 LT도 느껴본 적 있죠? 그랬잖아요. 그 때, 구하러 갔을 때, 다 LT가 죽었을 거라고 생각은 하면서도 아무도 감히 그런 말을 꺼내지 못했다가 LT를 발견했을 때, 진짜 딱 죽기 직전인 LT를 발견했을 그 때, 그 때 그거 알아요? 사실 닥은 울었어요. 시발 그 눈에 영롱하게 물방울이 맺혀 있던 걸 나는 봤다고. LT, 알죠? 지금 정말 기분 끔찍해요. 그렇게 말하고 싶은 기분을 모두 뭉뚱그려 레이는 간신히 중얼거렸다.

  좆같네요, LT.

  “그러게 말이야.”

  죽음이 비죽이 웃었다.

 

  다시 정신이 돌아왔을 때 레이는 보다 분명하게 현실을 인식할 수가 있었다. 답답하게 입을 막고 있는 호흡기를 손끝으로 더듬어 보고 청년은 자신이 약을 한 게 아니라 약을 맞고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 어휘상으로는 별 차이가 없었어도 자발적으로 한 것이 아니라 어떤 빌어 처먹을 놈 때문에 그렇게 되었다는 것을 인지하고 나자 기분이 더더욱 더러워졌다. 온 몸이 두드려 맞은 것처럼 아프다. 레이는 복잡한 줄이 달려 있지 않은 손으로 배를 더듬어 보았다. 감각이 없는 곳이 있었다. 거즈와 테이프가 복잡하게 붙어 있었다. 마른 배를 온통 가로질러 상처가 나 있는 것을 보니 어지간히도 들쑤셔 났구나 하는 생각을 했다. 그러는 사이 간호사가 들어왔다가 그가 눈을 뜬 것을 보고 복잡하게 이어진 기계를 한 번 쳐다본 다음 도로 나갔다. 레이는 간호사가 예쁘고 섹시하지 않은 것을 보고 조금 슬퍼졌다. 네이트의 얼굴을 보면서 죽는 것과 섹시하지 않은 간호사의 얼굴을 보면서 살아나는 것 중에 어느 것이 더 좋은 것인지 분별할 수도 없게 되었다는 것도 슬펐다. 

  “운이 좋았네요.”

  의사는 그렇게 운을 떼었다. 

  빌어 처먹을 놈, 존나 퍽퍽퍽퍽 몇 번이나 찔려대고 헤롱거리다가 호모에로틱하게도 존나 눈요기는 되었던 중위 얼굴을 보면서 천국인지 지옥인지 그런 데를 갈 뻔 했는데 운이 좋다고? 레이는 그렇게 말하려고 했다.

  “경찰인지 아닌지는 모르겠지만 여튼 제때에 도착해서 다행이에요. 응급처치도 현장에서 잘 된 덕분에 예후도 좋을 겁니다.”

  의사가 그렇게 말하지만 아니었어도 그랬을 것이었다. 남자는 그가 무슨 말을 하고 싶어 하는지, 사실 얼마나 간절하게 그에게 욕을 내뱉고 싶은지도 상관하지 않고 주머니에서 레이저를 꺼내어 들었다. 동공 반응을 검사하고, 혈압을 체크하고, 거즈 주변을 소독하고 의사는 침대 받침대에서 차트를 꺼내어 자신이 본 것을 휘갈겨 썼다. 레이는 끔찍하게 마른 목을 틔워 말을 하려고 했지만 무엇인가 잘못된 것인지 혀 끝 하나도 움직일 수가 없었다. 이상한 일이었다. 손끝은 움직일 수가 있는데 말 한마디 못 하는 신세가 되다니. 의사는 “안정하셔야 합니다.” 라는 말만 버려두고 그를 등졌다. LT는? LT가 날 구해준거야? 레이는 속으로만 간신히 물었고, 그 물음에 답을 얻지 못한 채 다시 강제적으로 잠에 빠져들었다.

 

  다시 깨어나자마자 마주한 얼굴은 몇 번이나 눈을 감았다가 다시 떠 봐도 분명히 네이트 픽의 것이었다. 그는 캘리포니아의 더운 날씨에는 어울리지 않는 쓰리피스 양복에 넥타이까지 하고는 방문자용 소파에 앉아 서류를 쳐다보고 있었다. 레이는 잠시 자신이 다시 이라크에 와 있나 했다. MOPP 수트를 입고 있는 것도 아니고 더럽고 냄새나는 험비에서 몸을 웅크리고 선잠을 자는 것도 아닌데 그 때와 똑같이 자신이 해야 할 일에 묵묵히 집중하고 있는 남자를 보고 있으니 그런 생각이 들었다. 나 살았어요? 레이는 전보다 수월하게 입을 틔워 말할 수 있었다. 형편없이 갈라진 목소리였지만 그 목소리를 듣고 네이트가 휙 고개를 들었다.

  “그래, 살아났어.”

  녹색 눈동자가 안도로 반짝였다. 레이는 불편한 기분에 시선을 피하고는 구시렁거렸다.

  “그럴 줄 알았어. 존나 섹시하고 헐벗은 미녀가 아니라 중위님 얼굴이 눈앞에 둥둥 떠다녔을 때부터 그럴 줄 알았다니까요.”  
  “잘 버텨서 다행이야.”

  네이트는 조금 나이가 들어 있었다. 그럼에도 여전히 소년 같은 얼굴과 이상하게도 더 마른 것 같은 몸을 보면서 레이는 그 동안 시간이 얼마나 지났는지 셈해 보았다. 레이가 속해 있던 소대가 소대장을 잃은 것은 이라크 전쟁이 실패했다고 말하고 싶지 않은 사람들에게는 적어도 국지적 돌풍 정도는 되었을 것이다. 네이트는 살아서 돌아왔지만 부상이 심각했다. 레이를 비롯한 대부분의 소대는 그가 살아서 헬기에 오르는 것까지는 봤지만 그가 다시 살아 돌아와 그들의 소대를 지휘하는 것을 보지는 못했다. 예수 재림은 유대인 개새끼들의 사탕발림에 지나지 않는다고 에스페라가 욕지거리를 내뱉었다. 유대인 가정에서 길러진 브랫은 신앙보다 적외선 고글 배터리를 더 신봉하는 주제에 그에게 달려들어 코뼈에 금을 가게 만들었다. 네이트의 소대는 원래도 그러했지만 더더욱이 깊숙한 무신론적인 견지에 빠져들었다. 캡틴 아메리카가 일시적으로 그의 소대를 맡고, 그러다가 본토에서 새로운 소대장이 파견되어 왔으며, 한 달도 되지 못하고 작전 중 RPG에 목숨을 잃었을 때에는 다들 자발적인 무신론자가 되어 있었다. 군목도 그들을 구원할 수는 없었다. 예수가 돌아와도 그럴 수 없을 것이었다. 다행스럽게도 레이 퍼슨은 그 전에도 그 후에도 변함없이 무신론자였다.

  “정말 좆같았어요.”  
  “그랬지.”  
  “이라크에서 말이에요.”

  네이트가 입을 꾹 다물었다. 다 보지 못했을 것이 분명한 서류를 정리해서 넣는 가지런한 손끝을 보고 레이는 그가 왜 여기 있나 궁금해 했다. 그렇게 소대를 버려놓고는 왜 하찮은 백인 쓰레기를 구하러 캡틴 아메리카처럼 돌아왔을까, 레이는 묻고 싶었고, 동시에 아무 것도 듣고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 대신에 자신이 누구한테 찔렸기에 이렇게 좆같이 아픈 것이냐고 물었다.

  “퇴역 군인들만 노리는 연쇄 살인이 있었어. 군대에서마저 거절당한 자존감의 회복과 군인보다 더 많은 것을 성취하고픈 욕구가 있었다고 하더군.”  
  “잡았어요?”  
  “그래.”  
  “죽음에서 돌아오더니 존나 세져서 돌아왔어요. 어디에서 일하는 거에요?”  
  “말해줘도 못 믿을 거야.”  
  “존나 한 대 패주고 싶네요.”

  네이트가 피식 웃었다. 남자는 멀찍이 앉아서 그를 바라보았다. 녹색 눈동자는 여전했다. 레이는 인공적인 조명이 밝히고 있는 남자의 얼굴을 결국 가만히 마주보아야 했다. 변함없이 말간 시선이었다. 조금도 변한 것이 없는, 그저 못 본 몇 년어치의 세월만 아주 희미하게 자욱을 드러내는 얼굴. 레이는 그 얼굴에서 시선을 떼지 못하고 웅얼거렸다.

  “살려줘서 고마워요.”  
  “잘 살아.”  
  “그건 존나 무리에요, LT. 여지껏 노력해 봤는데 시발 무리더라고요.”  
  “괜찮아질 거야.”  
  “중위님처럼요?”

  그 얼굴에 이라크에서 입었던 끔찍한 상처가 남아있는지 찾아보고 있었다는 것은 그가 남자의 왼쪽 귓불에서 시선을 떼지 못하고 있다는 것으로 증명된 셈이었다. 레이는 자신이 얼마나 잔인해질 수 있는지 깨달았다. 의도한 바 없이 순수하게 나온 의문은 두 사람의 영혼 모두에 상처를 입혔다. 레이는 자신이 왜 괜찮게 살 수 없는지 끊임없이 물었었다. 무엇이 문제인지를 끊임없이 찾았다. 아무 것도 잘못된 것 없이, 그저 그였던 어떤 부분을 이라크에 놓고 온 것만 같은 기분만 들 뿐이었다.

  네이트가 일어났다. 그를 따라 시선을 들었다가 왼손에 든 지팡이가 그의 또 다른 다리 역할을 한다는 것을 깨달았을 때 레이는 그 역시 스스로를 거기 어딘가에 두고 왔다는 것을 깨달았다.

  “괜찮아져야 해.”

  녹색 눈이 그를 응시했다. 레이는 눈을 감고 저항했다. 울고 싶은 기분, 그에게 묻고 싶은 기분, 어린 아이처럼 소리 지르고 화를 내고 싶은 기분, 다시 돌아가 상처 입은 청년을 온전한 상태로 되돌리고 싶은 기분, 이라크에 두고 온, 그 무엇인가를 찾고 싶은 그 모든 기분에 저항하며 레이는 눈을 꼭 감았다. 네이트의 서늘한 손이 그의 어깨에 잠시 머물렀다가 리듬감이 맞지 않은 절뚝이는 소리를 내며 멀어져 갔다. 그가 만진 곳부터 천천히 그는 허물어졌다. 

  살아 돌아온 예수를 본 제자들은 그처럼 저항했을 것이었다. 모든 온전함과 구원을 상징하는 남자가 돌아와 그 후로의 모든 삶들이 그를 향한 완전한 신앙으로 채워지는 것에 그들 모두 저항했을 것이다. 그리고 그처럼 무너졌겠지. 네이트는 죽음에서 돌아온 신도 아니고 그들 모두의 예수도 아니었다. 그럼에도 레이는 모두가 그의 말을 복음처럼 듣고 있었던 모습을 기억했다. 그는 좆같은 전장에서 유일하게 믿을 만한 것이었다. 그 남자가 돌아와 그에게 괜찮아져야 한다고 했다. 레이는 거기에 저항했다. 스스로는 만신창이가 되어 돌아온 남자가 전하는 복음에 저항했다. 우습게도 네이트는 십자가에 묶여 있었다.

  그는 결국 무너져 자신을 다시 고통 속에 빠트리고는 살아남으리라는 믿음을 준 남자를 저주하고 또 사랑하리라는 것을 깨달았다. 레이 퍼슨은 자신이 아직도 무신론자인지 자문하였다.

  그리고 다른 이들 또한 그렇지 못하리라는 것을 깨달았다.


End file.
